TV Law, Thrumming Organs and Take-Out Ordering
by wearethewitches
Summary: Alura/Lucy headcanon: Lucy loves crime and detective shows like CSI and Law and Order. . Once she and Alura start dating, and they move in together, she introduces Alura to them. The result? Binge watching. Sooo much binge watching. - anon.


"Alura/Lucy headcanon: Lucy loves crime and detective shows like CSI and Law and Order. . Once she and Alura start dating, and they move in together, she introduces Alura to them. The result? Binge watching. Sooo much binge watching." - Anon

 _Okay, so this sort of gets away from the original topic/headcanon, but I sort of manage to steer it back into the right direction? I don't know, but here you go._

* * *

"What are you watching, Major Lane?" Alura frowned as Lucy punched the sofa-arm again, glaring at her computer-screen. "It seems to be having a negative effect on your temperament."

"Just, this show…sometimes its perfect and I love it but it's _so freaking annoying!_ "

Alura raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I thought that your favourite television show was correct in it's interpretations of your chosen career path?"

"No, that's another show, and I love it for different reasons…" Lucy growled, before shutting her laptop harder than Alura thought safe for such a fragile appliance, before the small brunette got up and stalked towards the kitchen, where Alura was eating from a tub of 'chocolate chip'. Kara had recommended it, and while Alura thought it rather sweet, it was doing wonders for her energy consumption requirements on this planet.

Lucy opened the fridge, then shut it, going to the cupboards and rifling through them. "Alura, what have I told you? If you're hungry, let me order you some take-out, don't eat my entire kitchen."

"My apologies," Alura replied embarrassedly, looking down at the tub she had nearly finished. "Mayhaps, it would be a good idea to do so, immediately."

"I'll order pizza – stuffed crust. And while I know you don't exactly trust green things, I'm going to get myself a vegetable curry from my favourite Thai place. What type of pizza do you want?"

Alura frowned lightly at Lucy's mention of her 'Thai food', as she liked to call it, but picked up the nearby menu, scrolling through it.

"I believe I would like this 'chicken and parmesan', and the 'meat-lovers'." Her face twisted at the word. "Why do they call it that, again?"

"Because you can love more than just people, and you can love thing more than people sometimes." Lucy looked slightly uncomfortable. Alura knew it was because of her 'vegetarianism', and felt guilty, but did not reply before Lucy grabbed her phone and dialled the pizza-place. Instead, she went back to her ice-cream.

"Hey, Alura?"

"Yes, Major Lane?" Alura glanced at the petite woman, who was staring at her phone in amusement.

"Next time you see your sister, tell her that she's not pressing 'Lovely Brave One' on her contacts list, and that I don't like nudes." Alura's eyes widened.

"Your face defies your words."

Lucy waved her off, "Oh, I enjoy them, but they're for Alex, not me. And anyway, it sort of seems like an invasion of your privacy, too," she tapped her phone-screen in succession, as Alura tried to figure out what she meant. Lucy glanced up, noticing her confusion. "Alura. You're her twin. Astra was sending nude selfies. The only reason I know it isn't actually you is because you've been sitting in my kitchen all day doing nothing but read Jane Austen and all my college texts."

Alura flushed, feeling uncomfortable. Finishing her ice-cream, she went over to the sofa, only realising she'd used superspeed as she arrived at Lucy's laptop in time to hear her spoon clatter on the island table. Pausing, she held up her room-mate's computer.

"May I?"

"Sure, go ahead." Alura nodded, before sitting and opening it, tapping the password she knew off by heart slowly – Lucy had entrusted the sixteen-digit number sequence to her their first week in. Once put in, Alura peered at the title of the television show paused on screen.

"Law and Order," she raised an eyebrow. "What annoyed you so much about it?"

Lucy groaned, coming over, "I don't know – I love it, but sometimes it's just so… _ugh_. A lot of the stories are ripped from the headlines, but they embellish them, and stuff happens in other episodes like, they get the perp, or the witness just so casually comes into the station despite how difficult it can be in real life." Alura didn't know how to reply to that. "Want to watch it?" Lucy questioned.

"If it interests you, it may interest me," Alura had seen very few examples of American Law, and was interested in the process in comparison to Krypton's – even if that 'process' was only a vague parallel. "Shall I play this episode, then?"

"Nah, I know how it ends – seen it before. Go to the next one, that's a better example of the system." Lucy ordered, before dropping down into the crack between Alura and the sofa-arm, causing Alura to shuffle slightly to make room, acutely aware of her increased heart-beat as the human glanced at her through a sheaf of dark hair. Raising her hand briefly, Alura pushed it behind her ear, knowing that Lucy wouldn't be able to see.

Her heartbeat increased to worrying levels.

"Lucy, are you quite alright?" Alura frowned, before Lucy swallowed and looked away, shrugging and reaching for the laptop, moving the cursor on screen to the 'next episode' button.

"I'm fine. Watch the screen."

Alura eyed Lucy curiously, before doing as ordered – she would investigate Lucy's bodily functions later. For now, she would watch this 'Law and Order'. And emulate her daughter and Alex and put her arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Another jump in Lucy's heartbeat piqued Alura's interest in her would-be study. Her lip twitched, finally realising.

 _I will have to consult Kara._

After all, humans were a mystery to her.


End file.
